


my star

by akabane514



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: Akaashi has the power to neutral everything thus leading to him forgetting how it feels like to have emotions. That is until he met his very own shining star.
Kudos: 1





	my star

In a school full of people, Akaashi was a chosen one. He has a superpower. His superpower is being able to neutral out any situation. Meaning, if something very good happens to him, something really bad would happen. 

With this "power" Akaashi has learnt, over the years, to be numb to every emotion. You see, despite having to carry this burden by himself, he is pretty clever. If he convinced himself to not care about anything and if none of them spark joy, then he would not need to experience any sadness. 

When Akaashi was 10, he was playing in the sand pit and some boy came up to him and insisted that Akaashi marry him right then and there because he thought Akaashi was really pretty. That mysterious boy also made Akaashi promise that he would wait for him everyday at the sandbox. It made 10 year old Akaashi smile and it was the first time his face lit up in front of someone else. This continued on for a few more days until suddenly, he never saw that boy again. Everyday, he would stand on the corner of the sand box and just wait for him but he was never seen again. Of course this is not something super serious but this was enough for Akaashi to be wary of people as he had learnt that you should never break your promises. But over time, he has learnt that it was better to not have expectations for people and slowly, he had just forgotten how to feel.

Back to the present day, Akaashi had just enrolled into Fukurodani and the only reason he came was all because of this one boy who caught his eye. But this time, he had broad shoulders and this weirdly dyed black and white hair. However, some things still remained the same. He still had the same golden eyes, the same bright smile and the same loud laugh.

Akaashi was immediately mesmerised by the sight of the wing spiker scoring a point. When he realised that this was the same guy he was playing with in the past, it had intrigued him even more. He came to this school thinking that he would be able to continue looking at his new found "star".

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my friends im not continuing this story


End file.
